


Did I Ever Stand A Chance

by TrashyFan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Feels, I Tried, Journal 3 spoilers, Maybe - Freeform, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyFan/pseuds/TrashyFan
Summary: *Journal 3 Spoilers*
I suck at summaries 
Ford and Jheselbraum have a talk about seers and the palm reader from the fair.
For a prompt: "Did I ever stand a chance?"    "That's the sad part- you did once."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.  
> I had this idea in my hear for a while ever since I seen this prompts
> 
> "Did I ever stand a chance?" "That's the sad part- you did once.'

Jheselbraum went about the room and paid no heed to the man watching her from the bed

really he shouldn't even be up right now all things considered.

But Stanford Pines was a stubborn man, stubborn and proud.... and maybe just a little of an idiot when it came to his health.

 

 

 

 

 

The oracle went about the room and cleaned it up as much as she could, she so rarely got visitors to this dimension; let alone ones that would be staying for a while.

Meanwhile, Stanford continued to watch her

she was.... exotic, but not the weirdest thing he'd seen in the multiverse.

He knew he was studying her, but it wasn't like how he studied the anomalies of Gravity Falls

it was more like he was evaluating her, after all, it wasn't often that he got help from strangers. Not in the Multiverse anyway, he couldn't trust anyone; yet he could trust her.

And that unsettled him greatly.

When she had saved him, he had felt that he could trust her,

when she told him of a way to protect himself from Bill he trusted her,

when she told him that she was an Oracle... not so much. The last oracle he had seen was some palm reader who just gave him some cheap ring.

He didn't trust people who claimed to know things before they happened, it wasn't  _possible._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jheselbraum walked over to the chair placed beside her patient's bed, she knew the talk would take a while.

"You don't believe in Oracles."

It wasn't a question, but Ford decided to answer anyway, "No, I do not. They're not possible no one can know the future."

She looked at him quizzically with all of her eyes, neither of them spoke for a moment.

"You claim you don't believe because seers can't be possible, and yet... you are here in another dimension. You have traveled through many others and met beings who for all intents and purposes should not be possible."

"You have dealt with the like of seers before Stanford."

Ford thought about that, hadn't he just been thinking about that palm reader?

"Yeah... I mean, I met a palm reader at the fair in Gravity Falls. But she was obviously a fake!"

The chair scrapped as Jheselbraum got up, she walked towards the door. When she got to the door, she stopped and addressed Ford, "She had given you a ring and a warning Stanford Pines. It was up to you to make a choice."

Ford thought about for a moment, in truth this was something he had been thinking about for a while, "Jheselbraum, if what you say is true"

"It is"

"Then did I ever stand a chance?"

"That's the sad part- you did once."

"When did it change?"

Turning around fully Jheselbraum looked at the man sitting up in bed, "You lost the choice the day you threw the ring away, when you said no to your friend."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this!  
> I know the ending is rather Meh, but I couldn't think of how to really end it  
> Follow me on Tumblr (Geegeess-girl): http://geegees-girl.tumblr.com/


End file.
